Not Me
by Danie-xoxo
Summary: When Nami finds somethin perculier in her room, she finds herself accepting what seems to be some sort of challenge. To prove that she doesn't like Luffy. But how will the captain deal with what feels like invisibility to the one he treasures most?


This will be my third story! Again, please do not post any bad comments still quite new at this, but instead post ones that are nice and may help me. ^_^

~ Enjoy!

_**Not Me.**_

When I look at you, my frown turns into a smile. When you're smiling, my heart beats a million times a second. When you're sad, there is no point in being happy again. When you cry, my world ends. But when you look at me, I am not myself, but yours and yours only.

If it were any other day, my fist would be in his face instantly. But strangely, I was in a particularly in a good mood today!

"Luffy! Watch what you do with those rubber hands of yours!" I scolded whilst whipping the sticky juice that Sanji had made me earlier, off of my expensive clothes. I was now tempted to send him K.O. with my fist already shaking, prepared for action.

Luffy positioned himself to block my attack. Now he was ready for his death, a scared looked across his face. After a while, he realized that he had come across no impact. He slowly peeked through the gap of his arms and eyed me with a questioning, yet surprised look. He relaxed his position, revealing his brows tied together in confusion.

"Oi Nami! Why didn't you hit me?!" He whined, as he tilted his head to the side. I evilly chuckled to his simplemindedness. Sooner or later his innocently stupid attitude was going to give him brain damage.

"Did you _want_ to be hit!?" I yelled, raising my voice. Sanji overhead my annoyed tone and walked over, his cigarette tightly taped in his mouth.

"NAMI- SWAAAAAAAAAAN!" He began, his heart nearly popping out his chest.

I sighed deeply. Sanji was NOT what I needed right now. I pushed away the mean thought, "No Sanji-kun, everything's fine." I said, whilst putting on a light smile.

"Are you sure Nami-swan? I WILL kill this bastard if you wish!" He added, now a little calmer than he was.

"No Sanji-kun! Everything's fine." I protested, but then sharply turning my head to glare at my captain. "Luffy just likes to do stupid things whilst around delicate things." I hissed, then putting my attention to my sticky body, as I whipped of the rest of the juice. I suddenly sighed on defeat, and turned to my room.

I slowly put my right hand on the door, then twisted the handle and pushed the door open, revealing what was inside.

Inside the room I found robin - and... ZORO!? Zoro was on top of a scared but sexy-looking Robin. You could easily tell that she was nervous. Unlike Zoro however, who was kissing her fiercely. One hand was by her shoulder and head, holding him up. The other was placed on her waist, slowly inching up further and further.

They stopped and turned to look at me like I was some sort of monkey who had plans to take over the world.

"R-Robin... Zoro?" I gaped, unable to move. There was a long silence. The three of us looking at one another; horrified. I broke the silence. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THI-" I Screamed, but suddenly unable to say much more. There was a small but strong hand stopping me from screaming them out of their little secret. Suddenly, lost more of the little hands sprung out of the floor, to then grab hold of my feet, not allowing me to move. Although it wouldn't have made a difference, I couldn't move anyway.

Robin had positioned herself, arms across her chest, eyes closed in concentration. Then her eyes opened gracefully slowly, but her emotion was clear disappointment.

I heard the door shut, then hearing the sound of it being locked - probably Robin again. "Nami." She whispered. "You won't say anything will you?" She said calmly, with a worried look spread across her face. I stood my ground; hopefully she'll get the message. _'OF COURSE I WILL! HOW COULD I NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!_' I screamed in my head. Why did I have to walk in on _that_ moment? Why was this happening? WHY ME?!

"Because if you DO start spreading false rumors about us, we might have to spread one about you." She continued . She was a little uneasy about doing this to me I could tell, but it was the only way to keep my mouth shut. "Like... You and Luffy"

Shit. She was good at stuff like this. Bribe was like her sixth scent. Sadly there was nothing I could do. I didn't like Luffy in that sort of way, he felt too distant from me... But I can't let some rumors like that happen! Who knows what kind of rumors they'll be!

While all the thoughts rampaged round my head, I relaxed a little, admitting defeat. Slowly, the hands demerged of my body and from the floor. I looked up to the green-haired swordsman that stared at me, awaiting my reaction, and then to the raven-haired archeologist, who was also waiting for my answer. I turned my head away. "Alright." I hissed, turning my head away from her paralyzing glare

Suddenly when I was about to turn around and leave a small voice rose up from the silence. "But how do we know that you will keep your promise?" It was Robin again. She could tell that there was almost always a backup plan that I would have in mind, so she pushed the promise even further.

"What do you mean?" I said, turning back again now. "I will keep my promise, However just because i do not like Luffy; it doesn't mean I want rumors about us being spread." I said sharply. In the corner of my eye, I saw her smirk.

"But, I KNOW you do." She whispered. I turned around completely, with a disgusted expression.

"I don't like Luffy!" I said, my voice threatening to become louder. She looked at me, tilting her head, still smiling. Then she laughed, pushing her hair from the side.

It was clear she didn't believe me. I frowned in anger and glared at her. It wasn't just about keeping a promise anymore - but more of a _challenge_. After a long silence I left the room, leaving behind a smirking robin.

I closed the door to my room lightly, and then slumped down against my back. _'So it's a challenge now is it!? Well, if that's what you want, that's what you'll get._' I thought bitterly, whilst slowly getting back up again. Suddenly, footsteps of someone running could be heard. They got louder and louder. I turned my head to see Luffy running towards me with his signature grin.

"Oi Nami! Are you okay now?" He said cheerfully, whilst coming to a stop a few feet away from me. "Huh? I thought you went to go change your-"

"Shut up." I spat, giving him no emotion what so ever, I walked away, leaving him there speechless.

Luffy stared at me, and stared, and stared, and stared, and stared while I walked away. "What was that all about?" he said, tilting his head slightly to the side. He felt a sudden shiver down his spine.


End file.
